I'm Here For You
by General agent 678
Summary: Little did Jason Todd know, one trip to Bludhaven would change his whole perspective of the Golden Boy, Dick Grayson.WARNING dark themes
1. Chapter 1

I'm Here For You

The wind ripped around Jason as he dodged around the traffic of Bludhaven. Jason couldn't help but growl a bit, why were the streets so crowded? Jason grunted as he halted in front of a large truck. Sometimes he wondered how he even came to be in Blüdhaven. The cold air chilled Jason right to the bone, by chance a bright orange sign of Round'O Donuts appeared. With a quick sharp turn, Jason nearly ran into four cars and pole. Jason smirked as he heard the honking horns from the traumatized drivers, the rule was if he was having a terrible day then so should everybody around him.

Entering the warm shop Jason inhaled thoroughly. Man, he loved Round'O Donuts, as a kid Dick Grayson, would bring him here after any training session with him. Wait-No... It was just the taste of the donuts that he liked...NOT spending time with the Golden Boy...and Jason was sure of this. Jason coughed slightly at the cashier, a cute brunette who was fiddling around with her hair. Ordering the coffee seemed to take a million years. With her continuous giggling Jason was lucky to even say if he wanted a large cup.

She was good looking and all but Jason was here in Blüdhaven for a reason, and _this_ wasn't one of them. Jason frowned as he got his coffee and sat down in a booth. He was getting more frustrated by the minute. Why wasn't Dick picking up his phone?! Jason wanted to bang his head on the table. He would have, but he needed to keep a low key.

The whole reason he came to Blüdhaven was for Dicky Bird and he decides to disappear. Jason's phone lit up, with a spark of hope he grabbed it...only to be disappointed with the caller ID of Roy Harper.

"What do you want?!" Jason growled out.

" Woah, why in such a foul mood, did Dick refuse you?"

"What no? I haven't even reached him yet, now stop bothering me," Jason stated flatly, Roy hadn't the slightest faith that Dick would agree, but Jason knew Dick and he was sure Dick would help them.

Jason and the Outlaws needed a hacker and quick. Kori was having a malfunction in her powers, how and why? Jason didn't care, all he knew is that they needed to help her get it back and fast. Let's just say her family is a bit messy and they may or may not be coming to visit her. Now, there was a magical amulet that came from a far way planet. What and where? Jason could care less. What mattered was that amulet could restore her powers for a while, not long but at least until the whole family reunion was over. This was all ordinary, but this amulet was found by a not so friendly organization, they kept the stone to themselves in coincidently a heavily guarded base. One where a hacker and fighter would be greatly appreciated. Roy, that little **** broke his entire left arm from who knows what, it probably wasn't even broken. With Kori out of the field for a while and Roy, Jason had to do the job himself. Originally, Jason would have just barged in there, but looking at the blueprints, the guards and the possibilities of failure. A second man would come in handy.

Now Dick was perfect for all categories. Plus Jason and the rest of the outlaws trusted Dick more than anyone. He was too pure hearted or some junk like that. So when Dick wasn't replying to Jason's phone calls. Jason decided to just drop by Blüdhaven quickly since he was already nearby.

That is how ended up in such a dead end situation. Dick was still not picking up his phone calls nor any distress calls. Jason would say he's worried but he's _not_ because this is Dick, the first boy wonder, the golden boy and the perfect soldier. It was probably nothing…but just thinking about gave Jason an odd sensation in his chest. Dick was always near his phone, and if not that he would always respond to a distress call no matter the situation.

Jason waved off the odd feeling as he got up. Dick may just be ignored Jason. The last time they had crossed paths, it wasn't very pleasant, mostly ended up with Jason throwing a knife at Dick's knee and running. In the end no harm was done, plus Dick was more forgiving…right? Jason sighed and left Round'O Donuts. Mounting his bike, Jason sped off to Dick's apartment.

A million thoughts raced through Jason's mind. Would Dick be angry with him? Jason always hated Dick, because people like him don't exist in the world, someone so kind and caring, and someone who overlooks your faults in the long run. Jason had always loved to pick a fight with Dick Grayson, to find his breaking point, when he would just…stop. When he would just realize that people or Jason wasn't worth the effort anymore.

Jason bit back a yelp as a giant bus almost ran him over. Blüdhaven seemed to be as bad as Gotham, not as much though. In Gotham if the bus missed you, than another vehicle would run you over before you could even blink. In Blüdhaven you would have maybe a very small period of time to retreat. Jason inhaled deeply and tried his best not to cuss off that ******. Jason shoulders were held tensely until into his view came a large building. Jason knew this was the right address, after all he did once impersonate Nightwing, Dick's alter ego, and to do that you must know a lot of information about that person. Whenever someone mentioned that faze Jason got flustered, come on, you stalk and impersonate a person _once_ and they never let it go.

As Jason parked, he felt like he should give himself a pat on the back, so far he acted civilized. Maybe it would get him on good terms with Dick. Taking a glance at the door, Jason started to walk behind the building. Realizing his mistake, he stopped. If he got this far from acting civilized then why not go all the way.

Jason entered the building, he didn't need to call anyone which was great news, because now the _surprise_ for Dick won't be spoiled. Making his way up to the 12th floor, the odd sensation was creeping up on Jason again. It seemed as though everything would go wrong. Maybe it was the weather, a dull grey sky looking at the verge of pouring rain. Jason had all this planned perfectly, he knew Dick wouldn't be at his job right now, if it was going to rain Dick goes out as Nightwing a bit later into the night than usual. If stalking and impersonation was a career Jason would be filthy rich because he was that good. With a small smile Jason pushed the door open. Eyed widening from what the scene before him, he bit back a manly shriek

 **Tell me what you guys think, just something I thought of because the internet disconnected. If any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to inform me. I apologize if Jason Todd is to OOC and I some incidents are made up entirely but some are true.**

 **So what do you guys think Jason sees on the other side of the door?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, settings or anything this all belongs to the respective companies (DC comics) I made up Round'O Donuts, which could be real I'm not sure**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Chapter Rated M for TRIGGER WARNING mentions suicide and dark themes

A crow flew right at Jason's face ad soon as he opened the door. Stupid bird where the hell did it come from?! He thought while waving it away like a fly. That was humiliating, hopefully Dick didn't see that. Jason composed himself and walked inside with a graceful stride (while secretly trying to mimic Grayson's walk).

Blood. Splatters of it all around the room. First thing he noticed as he walked in. It was odd, since he was used to seeing blood almost every day, his own or his enemies ( preferably his enemies), but now seeing blood all over the place in Dick's apartment was quite unsettling. Wait. Where was Grayson?

"Grayson?!" Jason whispered frowning, why was he whispering? Clearing his throat, "Dick? This better not be your blood!" Jason scowled as no one responded. He expected Dick to come out laughing and saying no worries, it's just the blood of my enemies. Jason was NOT getting worried, he was just slightly concerned, and who wouldn't be. The apartment was a wreck it looked as if a tornado hit the place. Half the furniture were in pieces strewn across the floor. Jason had to carefully step around many broken shards as he searched the whole apartment. Where in the world was stupid Grayson!

Jason stared at the blood on the floor. What would Batman do? He hated that phrase but sometimes it helped clear his brain. Screw this Jason thought, what was he even looking for? After staring for a good long while, Jason realized the blood looked fresh.

"Why didn't I notice that before? Stupid!" Jason walked around the apartment deducing each blood splatter. "... Which means..." Jason looked straight out the window which the trails of blood was leading out. What the hell! Jason stuck out his head for the window. Looking at the bustling city below, Jason had to admit it was quite a nice view. Suddenly, something cold fell on the back of head. Touching it was even worse, it felt slimy. Swiping it from the back of his neck Jason stared at unknown substance. "Blood?" Was it raining blood? Jason once again looked at the sky, "It's not raining blood you idiot, it's coming from the roof of the building" Jason muttered to himself. With a sigh Jason took out his grappling hook and leaped out the window.

Mid-air he turned around and shot the hook towards the roof. With an all too familiar tug he was whisked away to the roof. What he saw next was all but unexpected.

There stood Dick Grayson, his clothes in tatters, bloody tatters. "Dick, what the hell are you doing?! Have you seen your apartment, it looks like a bloody battleground."

Mysteriously, Jason never got a reply. "Dick, what's going on? Are you hurt? CAN YOU JUST TURN AROUND?" By the end of the sentence Jason was extremely annoyed by Dick's lack of response.

"I can't do this anymore" Dick whispered. Jason's stomach flipped slightly but Jason paid no heed to it. Dick turned around and Jason took a good long look at him. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and bruises decorating every inch of his face. His hair was tangled with blood and other unknown substances. Dick's breathing was laboured as if every breath was a struggle. His eyes were the worst, all the happiness and joy was no longer existent and instead his sparkling blue eyes were dead, as if two black holes took its place. There was a pool of blood from where Dick was standing. It was awfully close to edge of the building making Jason slightly edgy.

"Dick, who did this to you…" Jason didn't know what else to say. Seeing Dick in such a horrible state was overwhelming in the least. Jason would never admit but Dick was the biggest enigma in his life. To most people it would seem that Dick is an open book, but he was far more than that. Layers of secrets and emotions built up and hidden away. Jason knew that after his death, many things changed and he had yet to discover them all. Especially with Dick. He heard many rumors but he didn't want to believe them until he heard them from Dick himself.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Dick spit out with a half chocked sob. Tears started to stream down his face. "I can't fight anymore, I might as well just stop" Dick choked out glancing at the edge of the building. Jason with horror realized what he was about to do. "NO! Dick what are you talking about, stop where you are!" Jason shouted. Thunder all of a sudden boomed in the sky shaking the earth right up to its core. Rain started to pour, buckets of water from the heavens. As if it was trying to wash away the blood and misconceptions. The rain felt like ice cold bullets against Jason's skin. Dick seemed unfazed by the rain and seemed to edge near the edge of the roof. Jason saw Dick's grappling hook a few feet away from him on the ground.

Jason couldn't really remember the next few moments clearly. He knew it was raining and that he was drenched to the bone. He knew that he was running but it felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. It seemed like there was an invisible force pushing against him. Stopping him from reaching Dick.

Jason found his voice from deep beneath. "Listen Dick, I don't know what happened to you, and maybe I never will. BUT I do know that you're a fighter. You can get through this. If you just stop what you're doing and talk to me. I'm here for you. I'm listening to you. Just give me a chance…" Dick has stilled at a very dangerous spot. Jason edged closer to him, his legs seemed to finally work. "You're a great man, the best I've ever known. I know that things haven't been rough on you lately. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you…" Jason said as he desperately grabbed Dick and pulled him back.

Jason didn't understand what was going on or what just happened. He didn't care. All family feud aside. Jason felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over him and he pulled Dick into a hug. Dick couldn't hold on any longer and collapsed into Jason's arms. Jason up close to Dick could now see how feverish and exhausted Dick looked. Heat was radiating off Dick like a furnace. "Dick, just tell me what monster did this to you?" Jason said as he gently lowered Dick down. With his last ounce of energy Dick muttered a single word.

"You."

Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, settings or anything this all belongs to the respective companies (DC comics)**

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason wasn't going to deny it. He did a lot of wrong in his life. He didn't regret any but he was aware how his decisions affected his _family._ That's why Jason tried to make amends where and when it was appropriate. The first person Jason tried to be civil was with his role model, the first Robin. Jason could admit there were many admirable traits about Dick that he simply could not ignore.

However, this was a fact he was not willing to admit verbally to Dick. He knew that in the past some of his random outbursts and escapades were due to his jealousy of Dick. Over the years and the many battles Dick and Jason fought they became a well-oiled machine together.

Although, there were many arguments between them Jason would never actually tell Dick how much he cared for him. Losing Dick would be like losing the sunshine in your life. Although, Dick had a temperament which could even rival Jason's at time, he was an optimistic and happy go luck guy. Having Dick's approval was something many people aspired to achieve. Dick was just pure-hearted and full of life that one could not help but gravitate towards that guy.

Even as his time as Batman, he struggled to take on the dark and brooding persona. Albeit, he tried his best but sometimes his real personality would crack through the Batman façade. Dick was the first symbol of hope when he became the first Robin and he created a legacy that the rest scrambled to fulfill. He was the Golden son, the prodigy and the one who was currently dying in his hands right now.

Jason knew he shouldn't panic after all this wasn't the first time he held a dying person in his hands but in the current situation just felt wrong. It was storming and thundering, the wind was whipping around as if it was trying to destroy erode every single building in Bludhaven in one night. Yet, even with all the chaos all Jason could hear was the deafening silence as one word echoed through his head. It was as if Jason couldn't comprehend that word.

How could he hurt Dick to the verge of death when he himself couldn't even remember that event? Why in the world would he do that? Did something trigger him to do it subconsciously? Maybe so but Jason couldn't recall any event that would relate him to being drugged or controlled. In fact, for the past year Jason would say that he laid low and out of trouble. What in the world was happening?!

A weak cough interrupted Jason's thoughts and instead grabbed Jason's attention. Jason looked at Dick and was again shocked at the extent of damage. Dick was almost unrecognizable, there was not an inch on his face that wasn't marred with bruises. Judging from Dick's ragged breathing things weren't going well internally. In the dark Jason could barely make any more inspections. Nonetheless, from the amount of stickiness and the smell of blood was made quite apparent to Jason as Dick's blood was making quite a large pool.

He knew he had to get Dick some medical attention but his whole body seemed numb and unresponsive. Thunder snapped once more breaking Jason out of his stupor. Jason didn't know how to take Dick to the hospital. Taking Dick to the hospital required a lot of questions to be answered and although it was a dire situation Jason was unwilling to go through the whole process. Sighing, Jason figured he had no other choice and muttered under his breath

"The things I do for you Dick".

Jason grabbed Dick and hoisted him onto his back. Surprisingly, Dick was quite light and Jason could see a rough outline of a hospital nearby.

Jason was right of course. There was a lot of annoying questions he was pestered with but in the end after seeing Dick's condition action was immediately taken. _Well that was a relief,_ Jason thought as Dick was taken away to the emergency room. Jason stood confused in the hallway.

He didn't know what to do now. His duty was done and there wasn't much else he could do. Jason mused on contacting Bruce to inform him but Jason hesitated. Bruce would obviously want to know who did the crime against Dick but if Jason was indeed the culprit like Dick stated before he passed out then Jason would be in deep shit. It's not like he was scared of Batman or scared to disappoint him or anything but his relationship with Batman was finally semi-normal.

Dick worked hard to amend the bond between Jason and Bruce. When he did get better it would be ashamed and disappointed if he found out that Bruce and Jason's relationship was strained again because of him. Jason could face monsters from the underworld and highly trained mercenaries but after feeling the warmth of family and friendship from Dick, Jason couldn't stand the one person who he admired to be disappointed with him.

Jason knew something was wrong. It was hard for Jason to beat Dick in a fight and here Dick was at the verge of death. Whoever did this must be highly skilled enough to beat one of the best someone who was trained by Batman and was even Batman once. This must be some serious business. Besides, whoever did it must have alluded to Dick that Jason was the one who did the crime.

Of course, Dick is kind-hearted (most of the time) and if _Jason_ appeared all violent in front of him it would be nothing new to him. He would have most likely tried to reason with Jason and would have even gone easy on him. As long as the opponent was family who was trying to kill him no matter what Dick would have never fought back with the intention to kill.

Jason growled, if he was to find the real culprit he needed backup or at least someone who had the proper resources to help Jason. Jason went through a list of people in his mind, he knew it had to be someone who could keep this a secret as well as someone who knew Dick well. The only logical choice was Tim Drake.

 **Hehe sorry for the wait…tell me what you think. Jason may be a bit OOC. I'm adapting him to the rebirth verse where he has a good relation with Dick in the Nightwing rebirth comics.**


End file.
